


Sparring

by Aspidities



Series: Korrasami Week 2017 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, G!P, Locker Room Sex, Modern AU, Omega Asami Sato, Smut, Somewhat butch/femme dynamics, messy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Korra can't catch a break for her early morning workout session at the gym, because this annoying prissy girl keeps hogging all her favorite machines. Time to show her a thing or two.Day 3: Sparring prompt for Korrasami Week 2017





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> Batter up for my first smut installment for Korrasami Week 2017! This time, I'm taking my first foray into Omegaverse dynamics, which is a concept that intrigues me. I may go further with this and do a series, but I'm testing the waters, so to speak. Be gentle, I'm still learning the various headcanon for female alphas, etc. 
> 
> Enjoy! And hope you're all enjoying Korrasami Week as much as I am :D

  
“You have got to be fucking kidding me with this shit!”

Korra kicked the door to the Future Industries locker room open, startling an elderly omega woman who flattened herself instinctively to the wall as the blurry form went past in a flurry of angry elbows and sweat. The olive-toned young alpha was in a fine lather, worked up to the point of rage by the infuriating woman who was insinuating herself in every workout space that Korra wanted to inhabit. Every time. This morning she’d went to the stairclimber, and was greeted with green eyes and a perfect round ass shifting under what was probably Lululemon’s tightest apparel. The scene wasn’t unappealing…if she hadn’t already tried the same thing with the treadmill. And the hand weights. And the row machine.

Then later, in the MMA class that Korra took entirely because it was half-abandoned on a Saturday morning at 6am…there she was again! The same green-eyed stranger with a mysterious, unidentifiable scent, in her red-black sports bra and form-fitting black stretch leggings, throwing jabs with the beta instructor and being altogether too cheerful for Korra’s pre-coffee tastes, looking like she’d barely worked up a sweat. All throughout class she’d snuck glances, trying to suss out the stranger’s deal, but had only managed to catch her eyes in a smug grin, and she’d blushed furiously, realizing it looked like she was alpha-staring, as if she was interested. Aggravated and humiliated beyond belief, she’d dropped her eyes and focused on punching the hell out of her surprised sparring partner, a fellow alpha who could barely keep up with her assault: Korra was a currently-training fighter, after all. She had lingered sullenly behind after class, waiting for the room to thin out, before darting to the sauna but with no such luck: raven hair trailed over a wooden bench tier as the stranger reclined in a barely-there towel, tilting her head back with her arms extravagantly thrown over the rest of the available seating.

Un- _fucking_ -believable. The whole reason Korra frequented this exceedingly popular chain was because Future Industries gyms had the best amenities, otherwise she generally preferred a less-crowded space. That was why she always dragged herself out of bed at the ungodly hour of 4:30 on a Saturday to hit the machines before anyone else got there, and have a chance at a class that wasn’t packed to the gills. The presence of one extra person disrupting her routine shouldn’t have upset her this much, but it did. Korra was a brash, tempestuous alpha who had the tendency to hold grudges instantly and without reserve; something her ex-boyfriend and small group of friends always rolled their collective eyes over. This particular one was shaping up to ruin her day off before it had even begun.

Korra had a quick, unsatisfying dip in the hot tub (she liked _dry_ heat after a work out, damn it) and then marched to the locker room, deciding to vent her rage on the unsuspecting doors along the way. After the elderly woman hurried out, the room was empty, with nothing but rows of red metal lockers and benches, staged beside the shower area. No one else was likely to be at the gym now until the post-hangover rush around 9a-noon, aside from a few pokey old folks who had nothing better to do than swim endless, ponderous laps around the indoor pool. She could always go back and try to work some of her frustration out on a bag or hit the treadmill, since she’d been denied earlier, but it had lost its appeal. She sighed aggressively and kicked the side of a locker bank, wincing as she nailed her toe. “Fuck!”

“That sounds serious.” Korra’s heart sank as an all-too familiar sight came into view. The stranger was toweling her damp tresses luxuriously, clad in a thick fluffy white robe that just brushed the tops of her thighs. Now that they were closer, and her perfumed lotion had been washed away in the shower, a wafting, vanilla-and-frangipani scent came drifting into the room, curling against the alpha’s senses like a cat. Korra’s nose twitched: the stranger was an omega.

She’d suspected it when they were in class, but the mask of lotion had been too strong, and of course, she didn’t go into the sauna after seeing her there, so this was the first rush of omega scent, clean and fresh from the shower. She shook her head and clenched her jaw, angrily. She didn’t normally go for female omegas, preferring fellow alphas or male betas, like her last ex, and this one was clearly the exact opposite of her type: manicured black nails, early-morning makeup, expensive workout gear, and an entitled, high maintenance attitude all pretty much screamed ‘femme nightmare’ to Korra, who, when attracted to other women, typically enjoyed fellow easy-going athletic types like herself. But to her internal dismay, this particular omega smelled inexplicably and distressingly appealing, despite her irritation.

“I hope you didn’t break anything.” Drawled the voice of her unfortunately-sexy nemesis. The stranger shook her hair across her shoulders and it tumbled in obviously-well-kept sable waves, curling against the skin revealed in the gap of the robe. Korra willed herself to not think about how lusciously pale and glowing it was, with the black hair to highlight it, and her teeth ground against each other as her jaw worked.

“Why, do you own the locker room?” Korra spat out acidly before she could stop herself, and immediately cringed, feeling stupid. What was wrong with her? The omega was probably just being friendly, but her scent and its enigmatic, tugging call had Korra’s alpha even more on edge.

The stranger’s lips gave a funny little twitch, as if she was repressing a smile, and her sculpted brow arched. “I was talking about your foot, actually. I saw how hard you can kick in class this morning.”

“No, it’s fine, I’m sorry.” Korra shivered in frustration and, if she was being honest, not an insignificant modicum of arousal. Her clit was swelling, threatening to extend, and she wanted to punch herself in the crotch. “Just, uh…” Green eyes were looking at her so innocently, so questioningly, that her anger rose back up in a wave and she snapped once more. “You know it’s not good manners to hog all the machines, right?”

They were alone in the locker room, and, aside from the front desk staff and any lingering pool geriatrics, possibly the gym itself, so the taller girl’s laugh had a ringing, echoing quality. “Hogging all the machines? Are you _kidding_ me? There are three of each type, and no one else was here.” She pointed out, and put a hand on her hip, a teasing smile playing on her impeccably-outlined cherry-red lips. “Are you saying you just didn’t want to exercise next to anyone else? Or was the sight of me really so much of a problem?”

“Oh please.” Korra gave an incredulous snort. Aroused she may be, but no pushy, prissy little omega was going to taunt her like that. “That kind of shit may work on dumb alphas in bars, buying you drinks, but I’m just here to train, and I don’t appreciate being crowded. You can go grab your post-work out pumpkin spice latte now, _princess_.” She grinned through her teeth, nastily.

The omega stalked closer, and her bare feet slapped on the tiled floor, each sound like a burning blow forcing Korra backwards. “First off,” she started, green eyes ablaze, “nobody buys my drinks, I pay my own way, and secondly, macho alphas like you always assume the world is your playground, that no one else exists. Well, I came here early too, just like you, and you’d better learn to share your toys or you might be surprised to find out what a princess like me is made of.”

Her hair was swirling around her face like a dark shadow and her robe had gaped ever further as she walked, revealing the soft swell of her breasts and the gap continued, dangerously racing down her slim, toned belly to the knot at her waist; the sight of which only made Korra harden further, as the word ‘knot’ echoed around and around in her brain.

She goggled, eyes bulging to take in all of this excessive, radiant femininity, and then recovered herself, charging forward off the locker bank to meet the strange omega over a bench, their heated faces only inches away from one another. “Oh yeah?” She challenged, eyes raking over the omega in a domineering, appraising manner. “Don’t take this the wrong way, darlin’ but I’ll destroy you. Flatten you. You can’t take a pounding like this.”

As soon as the last words left her lips, however, she knew she’d inadvertently let slip her deeper desires, and she stiffened as the femme howled with laughter, tossing her hair back. “’Take a pounding’, huh?” She rasped, finishing a few chuckles before sending out a lingering jab on a defiant upthrust of her chin. “Bet you’d like to see me do just that, _alpha_. Too bad you wouldn’t ever get the chance.”

“You…you smug, narcissistic, entitled little-“ Korra sputtered, hands clenching into fists. Her cock was half-extended now, and she had no time to spare a thought for how it may be tenting her shorts, because the omega’s intoxicating, infuriating scent was all around her now and it was all she could do to restrain her alpha from throwing the girl down on the bench and rutting into her until she submitted like a proper omega should. This kind of impulse had never even occurred to her before, and under the red film of her rage, there was a sudden surge through her cock at the thought of owning, claiming such a fiery little creature, even as every other part of her screamed to win the argument, so she continued, heat blazing into her vision. “I bet you’ve never even _seen_ a real alpha before. I bet every doe-eyed boy with a bulge in his pants just bends over backwards for you, and if someone ever took you like you’re clearly begging for, you’d just mewl like a bitch in heat, wouldn’t you?”

“You have no idea what I’d do, or who I am.” The omega fired back, and her finger struck Korra in the chest like an arrow. “And you’ll never get to find out because you’re just another cocky, self-indulgent-“

But the rest of her words were cut off in a gasp as Korra leaned in, stepped over the bench and kissed her. She didn’t know what she was thinking, or what she was doing, really. She just wanted to shut the omega up, and this seemed like the most effective way to do it. She crushed their mouths together, determined to dominate the kiss, but the dark-haired stranger recovered quickly and her tongue was thrusting back at Korra’s, parrying as fiercely as she did. A hand snaked up to tangle in the back of her short, choppy hair, and she grunted as the fingers gave a deliciously sharp tug. She put her own hand at the small of the other girl’s back, knocking her knees painfully into the bench without regard as she drew her closer, continuing the slippery, bruising kiss. She felt, rather than saw, a second hand fly up to her face; although wether to stroke her or slap her, she couldn’t say. Korra grabbed the bird-like wrist in her own calloused palm and held it in an iron grip, which only made her antagonist writhe and twist against her.

The heady scent of omega arousal was drowning her, drawing her in even as a tiny part of her screamed that this wasn’t right, they’d been fighting only a moment before. She ignored it, and broke off to trail a series of wet kisses along the other girl’s jawline, feeling her alpha snarl in triumph at the low moan that followed. The object of her crazed lust/frustration panted in her ear, obviously as affected as she was, and that only drove the flames higher.

A slender hand on her chest stopped her in an instant, freezing guiltily next to the pulse that she had been branding with a dark, sucking mark. The taller girl seemed to need a moment to collect herself: a flush had risen on her chest and its loveliness was distracting Korra’s gaze, so she dragged her eyes away and stepped back, feeling instantly foolish and regretful. “I’m sorry,” she babbled, chest constricting with embarrassment. “I’m so sorry, that was totally-“

“Hot.” The omega finished, eyes almost all pupil, blown black with desire. “If you wanted to kiss me, you could’ve just said so, you know. Although I do like a good sparring match as much as the next gal.” Her hand was still on Korra’s chest, and her sharp nails raked teasing circles close to Korra’s nipples, peaked at the ready.

“I didn’t mean to….I don’t even know your name.” She gasped, lamely, feeling overwhelmingly inadequate in the words department as those slender fingers danced around her areola, inflaming her breasts with an ache that suffused her body, sending hot spirals to the tip of her cock, now fully swollen and straining against the slippery fabric of her shorts. Needy little spurts of pre-come was already painting the mesh at the front, and if she didn’t deal with it soon, she’d have an embarrassing stain to remind her of this white-hot encounter.

“It’s Asami,” the pale omega supplied, smiling prettily. One hand deftly sped to the belt at her waist, loosening it, and her shoulders shrugged, allowing the robe to drop to the floor. Korra gaped, feeling her whole body slacken as she gazed on a smooth, rippling expanse of moonglow skin. Asami had hips that curved gently, like a violin, and her breasts were small but proud, topped with pastel-pink nipples that looked like berries to Korra’s watering mouth. Her belly fluttered a bit with her breathing as Korra’s hungry eyes traveled south, examining the naked, bare pinkness of her sex with its glistening shine evident on the puffy, petaled lips.

“Oh my fucking-“ Korra swore, awestruck, but before she could continue her obscenely-praising thought train, she was being kissed, like lightning striking the raw earth, sending shockwaves through her limbs. Asami was urging her back, and now it was her turn for her knees to strike the bench, and she was forced to sit, hands gripping the wood for support. Her shorts were yanked swiftly down, and her cock bobbed free, achingly hard and dripping pearls at the tip.

Asami dropped to her knees. “What’s yours?” She asked, in a rasping, throaty voice, that brushed against Korra’s cock like a whispering wind and made her groan, leaning forward like she was being stabbed.

“K-Korra,” she managed to bark out, almost forgetting how to say the syllables of her own name, as Asami’s lips ghosted over her straining length and her wicked nails dug into the helpless alpha’s taut thighs. Warm, wet heat enveloped the thickness of her head and Korra couldn’t help the deep groan that spilled from her. Asami’s tongue flickered over the slit and collected the wetness there, dipping deeper to search hungrily for more. She let out an answering moan, mingling with Korra’s, and the sound reverberated through her mouth.

She let Korra’s cock go with a slick pop. “You taste so good, Korra.” Asami purred, and before she had time to react, the omega was opening her mouth on her length again, this time sliding almost-midway down the shaft, and starting a coaxing, pumping rhythm with her hand wrapped around the base as her head bobbed. The liquid fire of her tongue slithered along the underside as she sucked, and the twin sensations warred in the alpha’s belly as she couldn’t stop herself from thrusting up, hips jerking.

The green-eyed omega took a deep breath through her nose and the comforting warmth of her hand left the base, but before she could whimper in complaint, Korra flung her head back and howled as she felt herself hit the back of Asami’s silky throat and slip deeper down. Red lips sealed around her base, leaving a lipstick imprint, and her hands fisted in sweetly-scented raven hair, encouraging the omega to rise and fall with her hips as she swallowed Korra like a snake.

Asami’s eyes locked with hers, allowing Korra to thrust, as her hands curled back around her thighs. Those green, jade depths were the most intoxicating color she had ever seen, and they drew her closer and closer to oblivion as Asami’s tongue sent fire racing up her shaft, even as her throat worked around her length. Korra was blessed with a large cock, a fact that she was absurdly proud over, and none of her other lovers had managed to get her this deep during oral sex before. But this omega, this irritating, stuck-up, elegant little omega that had been driving her up the wall only minutes ago was now giving her the most amazing head, in a way that she could not have believed even in her wildest fantasies. She was throat-fucking this beautiful, dark-haired stranger in the complete lack of privacy that was a public locker room….and she didn’t care, couldn’t care, because the seal of the wet lips around her was so intensely gratifying that she saw stars behind her eyes. It had never been this good before. Never.

Therefore it wasn’t necessarily a surprise to her when Asami’s lips began to hit the swelling girth of her knot, preventing the pretty omega from getting all the way back down. She’d never knotted during a blowjob before, but this was clearly a special case, in every regard. She’d never been attracted to someone like this before, either. Her knot pulsed and strained, and she grunted in frustration, needing to push deeper. Luckily, Asami seemed to sense her distress, and both hands came to wrap around her, stroking and kneading the heavy fullness, coaxing little spurts into the back of her tongue. She moaned at the taste, and her eyes rolled up to meet the alpha’s, connecting there in a blazing instant.

“Shit,” Korra panted. “Fuck, I’m gonna…I’m gonna…” This was the only warning she could give, but Asami didn’t seem to care. The omega pushed her head down as far as she could go, hitting the tops of her own fingers caressing Korra’s knot as she allowed the hot jets to empty into her throat. Ribbons of release surged from Korra and she threw her head back on a hoarse roar, gripping Asami’s messy hair as she lost control, thrusting in sharp, rutting jerks. Asami swallowed it all, soothing strokes helping to knead the rest of the come from her knot into her mouth until there was no more, and Korra sagged against the bench, spent and feeling herself soften.

She felt like she could hardly remember how to speak, much less how to stand, but Asami was already rising to her feet, wiping her mouth primly with the back of her hand. The way she suckled the remnants of Korra’s come from her knuckles, however, was far from proper. Her tongue snaked out to catch the lingering droplets and she let out a satisfied moan. She drew her robe from its puddled state on the floor, fluffing her hair with one hand as she grinned down at Korra’s gaping, dumbstruck face.

“That was fun.” She husked, one slender hand dipping into the pocket of her robe as she pulled it on, belting it again over her alluring nakedness. “Call me sometime when you want to go for another round. My heat's in another couple of weeks and, like I said, I always enjoy sparring.”

A thick, gilt-edged business card landed in Korra’s lap, bouncing off her sticky, softening cock. Before she could react, Asami blew a kiss over her pale shoulder and stepped out, disappearing behind a door marked ‘Employees Only’ with a smooth click, a smug smile lingering on her lips. 

Korra fumbled for the card before her glistening trails of come could stain it, and she examined it closely as the door swung closed with a click. _Asami Sato_ , she read, eyes barely able to focus, _CEO, Future Industries._

Realization dropped on her like a ton of bricks and she groaned, drawing her shorts up over her messy thighs and stomach. She’d need to shower before heading home, but first she was going to need to find a way to tell her friends that she’d just been sucked off in a locker room by the owner of her gym, the wealthiest omega in Republic City. And that, hopefully, she would soon have a date. A dazed smile tilted up at the corners of her mouth as she looked at the card in her fingers, turning it over to see the gear-shaped logo on the back. This day was actually looking pretty bright, all things considered. 


End file.
